Just A One Time Thing
by Chika Vazquez
Summary: They have been together for a year. It was a one time thing. But they can't return to what it was.


Will was up bright and early. He had rolled out of bed with a grin on his face. His lover, Hannibal, was still sleeping next to him. He had arrived home late last night because of a patient having an episode, so it was normal for the doctor to over sleep. Will hurried into the bathroom- quietly because he wanted to surprise his lover with a nice breakfast. He made sure that the curtains were still shut on the windows; just so no sign of light would come into the room and wake Hannibal.

Will tiptoed downstairs and tried to figure out what he would make. He tried to be quiet, but Winston, was barking up a storm in the backyard. Will opened the door and let Winston inside. Will whipped up an omelet and placed a half burnt toast on a plate. He filled up a cup of orange juice and placed it on a tray. He almost ran upstairs and found Hannibal still sound asleep. He found himself starring at the man. Will tried to figure out how someone, so stable would be so patient with a broken person like himself. Will placed the tray on the nightstand and tiptoed towards Hannibal. He slowly climbed on top of Hannibal; he kissed Hannibal's lips. Now he didn't care about being quiet or not.

Hannibal chuckled when Will kept on pecking at Hannibal's cheeks. Hannibal turned and placed Will underneath him. He took Will's hands and pinned them above him. Will giggled as Hannibal moved and was positioned on top of Will. He could see the markings from their past nights. Hannibal leaned in and kissed Will's forehead, cheeks, and lips. Will looked into Hannibal's eyes. After many years of practicing to get comfortable with eye contact and the only person he could manage it with was Hannibal.

"Happy Anniversary." Will whispered. Hannibal smiled and leaned in to peck at Will's lips.

"Happy Anniversary." Hannibal smiled looking into Will's green eyes. He moved to Will's neck and began to suck at the skin. It was salty from the night sweats he would go through. They were not a severe as before, but Will would still have an episode or two from time to time.

"Your food will get cold." Will chuckled at the tickling sensation on his neck from Hannibal's peach fuzz. Hannibal turned to the nightstand and noticed the messy omelet and burnt toast.

"You must want something tonight." Hannibal scoffed as he climbed off of Will and sat down. His back against the headboard of the bed.

"Just a nice dinner with my favorite psychiatrist." Will smiled at Hannibal's offer for the burnt toast. He was on all fours and he bit it, still in Hannibal's hand. Hannibal smirked; he wondered if Will was trying to seduce him.

"Oh, your psychiatrist must go hunting for some fresh meat then." Hannibal joked as Will reached for the control to turn the television on. He sat down next to Hannibal and he pecked at his lips again.

"I love you." Hannibal said, stroking hair away of Will's forehead.

Will smiled, "I love you too."

The two ate breakfast together with no interruption from the news. The television announced about a murder that took place not too far from their home, but neither paid attention. Will would have to deal with it soon, so he did not pay much attention to the news unless it was the weather.

Hannibal complimented Will on the omelet. Not the best he had ever tasted, but it was a lot better than anything Will have ever tried to cook that was not fish. Will glanced at the clock. He got off of the bed and began to look for the day's attire. Hannibal informed Will that he had no patients for the day and would stay home as Will changed into his outfit. He picked out the red plaid shirt that Hannibal liked seeing him in. Hannibal said that red was really Will's colour. He took out some jeans and a fresh pair of socks.

"No patients?" Will chuckled, "They're going to miss you, Dr. Lecter."

"I explained that I must go and pad every piece of furniture in my home because a patient of mine would hurt himself." Hannibal responded as he made his way to the bathroom.

"And why would your patient hurt himself?" Will asked.

"Because, I'm going to bang him on everything inside of this house." Hannibal smiled, leaving the bathroom and kissing Will's stubbly cheek.

Will blushed but scoffed at the words that slipped out of Hannibal's lips. No one saw them like that. Raw and caring of each other; on the field Will was serious and stoic. He would occasionally joke around with Beverly or go out for a drink with Jack, but never like he was with Hannibal. Hannibal was always serious at work. He only ever showed Will his true colours. He talked to Will about everything he had gone through. His loss and despair. Will understood, Will listened, and most importantly Will cared.

"Well, I'm sure I'll leave early." Will said as he went to brush his teeth, "They all know that it's our anniversary."

"How so?"

"Alana told Beverly and everything just slipped out."

"And how did Uncle Jack react?" Hannibal quirked an eyebrow as he leaned against the doorframe of the bathroom. Will spit in the sink.

"He didn't even turn to congratulate me." Will shrugged.

"Must think I'm bad for you." Hannibal scoffed as Will rinsed his mouth. He quickly checked himself in the mirror and kissed Hannibal's lips. There was still some lingering taste of toothpaste on Will's lips.

"You're so right for me." Will smirked, "I'll be home soon, I hope."

Hannibal walked Will out of their home. Winston followed behind them and sat on the porch as Hannibal watched Will pull out of the driveway and head off. Hannibal smiled and went back inside. He patted Winston's head and decided he had to prepare for everything later that night.

Beverly had a card in her hand when Will entered Jack's office. The entire team was there- Jack, Jimmy, and Brian were all standing around. Will knew they were forced more or less to congratulate Will on his one year anniversary. There was a cold feeling around the office. The men standing behind Beverly as Beverly hugged Will- happy and excited for him. She looked like a child expecting a present or seeing her favorite childhood princess for the first time.

"Congrats Will!" Beverly smiled; placing the card on his hands, "Just a little thought from us."

"Thank you, Bev." Will smiled. He turned to the rest of his team. Everyone else simply shook his hand to congratulate Will, including Jack.

"Alright, now that this is done." Jack sighed, "We have to go to the site of the recent murder. Body of the lead of a play near a theater, her innards were made into hearts around her, and there are traces of flower petals in her mouth..." He went on explaining as Will saw the pictures. He bit his lip trying not to smile.

Will sighed and rolled his neck to relax before following the team that was walking out of the office. Beverly stayed behind to talk with Will, but Jack did not want any delay and hurried them. Will rolled his eyes, but did not let Jack see. He smiled a bit before walking out of the building.

It was about six in the afternoon and there was no Will at home. Hannibal let a huge sigh escape his mouth as he finished the painting he was doing of Will. He checked his phone and saw the text messages from Will. He apologized and explained that Jack was keeping him a bit more. He never really approved of it in the first place. He said that Will would lose the ball on the cases. He claimed that Will would not help and that Hannibal would be a leverage others would have on him. In reality, Will and Hannibal questioned other things that Jack might have been against but let it go.

Hannibal placed some food for Winston and heard the doorbell ring. He sighed and dusted his slacks off. As he walked towards the door, he glanced at his painting. The colours were soft and displayed half of Will's face perfectly. Hannibal wondered if he'd have enough time to finish it. He opened it slowly. Alana pushed Hannibal out of the way and came in without saying a word. Her eyes were red and puffy, her hair a mess, and her hands shaking. Hannibal closed the door and followed the silent woman.

"Alana…"

"Hannibal, I-!" Alana chocked on the lump in her throat, "I… I'm sorry for coming on such a special day…"

"Our house is always open to friends, Alana." Hannibal let her sit on the couch. She was still shaking in her seat, so Hannibal went to make her a hot calming tea.

He tried to think of reasons of why Alana would be like this or what came over her, but nothing special came to mind. He heard footsteps pressing against the wooden floor. When he turned to get the tea from the cabinet behind him, Alana was right in front of him. She pressed herself against Hannibal.

Hannibal felt her soft breast press against his chest. The rush of his feelings for her came back. The thought of an old memory threatened to come back. He could smell some alcohol on her. Alana kissed his lips. The skin soft and gentle against his lips; he did not try to kiss back. He stood in place, trying not to provoke anything.

"You used to want me remember?" Alana muttered, "Back when we were in the fellowship together."

"Alana…"

"Will used to want me too…" Alana whispered; her fingers working on the buttons of his shirt, "I should have let one of you..."

Hannibal felt his heart pound in his chest. Alana was a person he did have feelings for at some point. She reminded him of someone he had tried to forget. She wept into his chest and was vulnerable. Hannibal knew he had two choices, but Alana was moving fast and setting one of those choices into motion. He did not know when Will would come back home and he did not want to be caught in a situation like that. He lifted Alana's chin and looked into her blue eyes.

Will groaned as he drove into the driveway. He cursed at Jack under his breath because he was late for his celebration with Hannibal. He got out of the car and ran to the door. He felt inside of his pocket for his keys. His hands felt the velvet texture from a small box. His lips spread into a smile knowing what the little box was. He wondered if it was too soon to ask or if it was just the right moment.

He pushed the door open and saw the lights of the kitchen on. He figured that Hannibal was in the bedroom or in the bathroom. He placed his keys on the counter and noticed the unfinished painting in the living room. Winston came to Will from the kitchen. Will went to open the door for the backyard and closed it. He observed the painting; Hannibal was using oil paint and darker colours. Will reckoned that he was painting it out of memory, since there were no photographs around. Will chuckled lightly and heard quiet murmurs in the bedroom. He tiptoed to the bedroom and the murmurs became a lot more distinct.

Will's eyes widened when he was able to distinguish the moans. He placed a hand on his mouth and peeked into the small crack that was left open. The inside was dark, but Will could distinguish the motions and sounds. He slammed the door open. Alana yelped and Hannibal stopped, jumping off of Alana. Will stood underneath the doorway his breath hitching, his fist clenching, and his heart beating rapidly. Hannibal looked for the light and turned it on. The entire world stopped for minutes. Both Will and Hannibal met eyes; Hannibal had neither fear nor regret in his eyes for that moment, but Will was full of hurt. Alana got out of bed, the sheet wrapped around her and trying to explain that it was her fault. Will could hear nothing. He was not looking at her. He starred at Hannibal with hurt.

He questioned him over and over on why. Hannibal did not move his eyesight. He sat on the bed completely naked. Will's fingers fidgeted as a fist, trying to resist the urge to break down in front of him or murder him.

Will ran out of the room with tears in his eyes. Alana ran after him as well, but stopped when Will slammed the front door on her face. Alana slumped down. Her hand on her face, shock displayed clearly on his face, and tears streaming down her face. Hannibal pulled a white shirt on his shoulders, cussing in every language he knew, and ran after Will, slamming the door on Alana as well. Winston heard the commotion and began to whimper to be let into the house.

Will was sitting inside of the car, tears clearly dripping down his face, and still in clear shock. He saw Hannibal coming out of the house and got out of the car. The shock gone and the only thing that clearly showed was plain rage. He slammed the door and turned to Hannibal. His brows furrowing deeply and the tears not stopped. He held his fingers in a fist, his nail were going to draw blood soon.

"Will…"

"What the fuck?!" Will yelled, "What the fuck, Hannibal!?" He stomped his foot to the ground. His face clearly displayed anger, but his eyes questioned everything.

"I can explain," His voice calm.

"Explain?! What are you going to fucken explain!?" Will yelled; trying hard, trying very hard not to do something stupid.

"Alana was-."

"How long have you been fucking her?!" Will did not know what he wanted to hear. He wanted to hear that it was the only time. That their relationship was not a lie, that Hannibal had no interest in Alana, and that it had never happened. His voice began to go away because of the lump in his throat.

"This was the first time." Hannibal said. Will chuckled and kicked the tire of the car at full force, trying to take his anger out on something else because he loved Hannibal, "Will-!" Hannibal took Will's arm, but Will pushed him away.

"Don't fucken touch me!" Will yelled. His voice cracked and he let out a deep breath.

"Will-, I-."

"Don't…" Will sighed, "Don't. Just stay away from me…"

He got into the car and turned it on. Hannibal watched as Will pulled out of the driveway like in the morning. He ran a hand through his hair, trying to figure out what his next move was going to be.

Beverly's new assignment was to find Will Graham. According, to his credit card record he was staying at a nearby motel. Beverly figured that Hannibal and Will would go out, but not to some cheap motel; especially when Will's boyfriend lived in nothing less than luxury. She knocked on the door of the motel. No answer. She knocked once more calling for Will.

The door creaked open. The smell of smoke and alcohol hit her like a bullet. Beverly opened the door completely and walked inside. There were alcohol bottles around the floor and the ashes of the ashtray were scattered around the table. Will laid down on the bed with a cigarette in mouth, a shot glass in hand, and his head leaning lazily on the corner of the wall. His eyes were completely dead. The happiness from yesterday gone and the satisfaction that he was supposed to feel was nowhere in him.

"W-Will?" Beverly said, "What happened?"

"My anniversary happened." Will said, choking on the smoke of the cigarette a bit, "I've smoked before and yet, I can't get used to it."

"Will…" Beverly looked at the gun on the bed next to him, "What happened?" She asked once more.

"Alana and Hannibal…" Will chocked on the lump in his throat, "They were…" His eyes turned red, however they were dry. He got up from the bed and walked towards Beverly "They were fucking, Bev!" He finally broke. Will laughed at it like it was some kind of joke, "Hannibal was fucking Alana!"

"Alana? Alana Bloom?"

"Yes! Alana fucking Bloom was busy being fucked by Hannibal fucking Lecter!" Will threw the cigarette on the floor on and grabbed the bottle of Scotch on top of the television set. Beverly grabbed the gun from the bed and placed it in the inside pocket of her jacket and stepped on the cigarette on the floor, "I guess, Hannibal forgot it was our anniversary."

"Will, I'm sure there's an explanation…"

"What explanation is there, Beverly!?" Will yelled, taking a huge gulp from the whisky.

"Maybe Hannibal was not-!"

"His fucken cock was inside of her fucken pussy!" Will yelled, "I saw it, Beverly! I saw… everything…" There they were. The missing tears. Three stray tear fell from his eyes, "I know what I saw…" He whispered and took another swing from the alcohol.

"Will…"

"You can go tell Jack to go fuck himself…" Will muttered, "I'll go back when I want to."

Beverly noticed Will's badge on the nightstand. His clothes from yesterday were still on him; wrinkled and dirty. There was blood on his sleeves and coming down from his arms. Beverly closed her eyes, feeling the pain that Will was feeling. Will was broken and now there was not anyone to pick up the pieces.

"Jack is going to come and find you, Will." Beverly said, "Best you come." Will turned to her with tears in his eyes, "Once this case is over, I will deal with Jack." Will chocked up a chuckle and Beverly embraced him. Will cried.

Hannibal and Alana sat in the living room. The cool breeze entered the house, sending a chill throughout the house. It was quiet. No one said anything, not a bark from Winston, not the sound of laughter, or the sound of tears. They were on separate couches completely and far from touching each other. Winston was lying next to Hannibal, missing Will, and unaware of the current situation. Alana starred at the floor. She tried to work out an explanation in her head, so that she could take the blame. She thought of something to mend the wound she had made, but she knew that it was nearly impossible to mend it.

"I have to go talk to him." Alana said.

"We have to."

"If we go as a couple, he'll be defensive…"

"Alana, this is my fault as it is yours. I take responsibility for my actions and I will repair whatever damage I caused Will."

"He's not an object, Hannibal." Alana said, "You can't simply "repair" him."

"What I am trying to say is that, Will won't listen to reason right now. He is furious and it's best we keep our distance from him and each other." Alana nodded and looked back at Hannibal.

"I'm so sorry…" Alana said. The tears in her eyes beginning to emerge. She knew that she had no right to cry. She knew that she was at fault. However, she could not stop herself from shedding the tears.

"It's my fault as well Alana."

"But if I had not come like that…"

"It's not your fault completely." Hannibal repeated.

"Dammit Hannibal!" Alana stood up, "Blame me! Why don't you blame me!?"

"Because it was my decision to engage in it as well." Hannibal said, calmly, "I don't deny what I have done."

"Do you regret it?" Alana asked. She found Hannibal rather collected about it.

"Completely."

Will sat on the last stool of the bar. His hands gripped, his head pounded against the loud talking, and his eyes closed with exhaustion. He rubbed his brow with his free hand and took a sip out of his drink. His mind not in the right place and his temper getting shorter because of work; the bartender tried to make conversation with him at some point, but gave up when Will would not answer. Will was trying to drown himself in his own misery.

He shot the drink down; his throat becoming raspy because of the excessive use of alcohol in his system. His eyes began to tear up when he recalled everything that had happened the night before. He tried to make sense of it, he tried to go home, and he tried to forgive Hannibal. But the pain in his heart was worse than any bullet he had taken.

Someone sat next to him. Will turned, a man. He was an older man, his hair thinning, and clear signs of being tired as well. The man tried to make conversation with Will. Will ignored him at first, but when the man placed a hand on his knee. Will jerked away from it at first, but thoughts of revenge began to roll in his mind. He settled back into the touch. The man smiled and began to make conversation once more.

"Let's get out of here." The man whispered into Will's ear. Will's heart skipped a beat. Not out of embarrassment or because of arousal, but because of anxiety and fear. His palms became sweaty and he was not sure if he was going to go through with it. The man stood from his stool. He was tall with menacing blue eyes. Will smirked, left money underneath his cup and followed the man out of the bar. He was going to go through with it, "What's your name?"

"Better not to share names." Will responded. They got to the car and the man looked for his keys.

"Kinky…" The man wrapped his arms around Will's waist and grabbed Will's ass. He had the keys in his hands. The man began to kiss Will's neck. Will tried not to roll his eyes or sound like he was disgusted by it. He was disgusted by it. He wanted to push the man away and tell him that he loved another, but that other had broken his heart.

"Where are you taking me?" Will said in a low tone.

"I was thinking my place…" He responded, "But, if you want to go somewhere else."

"Don't get any funny ideas." Will chuckled, "This is a onetime thing."

"Oh, I'm not complaining." The man answered. His voice dripping with lust and his eyes burning with desire.

"I have a motel room not far from here." Will responded, his hands gripped the man's shirt.

Will smirked and kissed the older man. It was different. It was not the same. It would not fill the void he felt after what Hannibal did, but it was enough to feel satisfied and just. The two men drove off to the motel, upon arriving, neither wasted time. Like Will said, it was a onetime thing.

Freddie Lounds did not usually go to bars, but it had been rough with the couple of murders that had happened. It could make anyone want a drink. People did not usually understand her point of view and most people thought she was a terrible person. However, she was just trying to make money and just trying to inform the public. It was not easy writing about the worst side of humanity.

"Painkiller, please." Freddie ordered. There was nothing to worry about in the bar. It was mostly known as a gay bar, which meant a lot of men came around, but none interested in her. It gave a girl some time to be alone and drink. She preferred it that way. The bartender gave her the drink and leaned in close to make conversation.

"What's with the sour face, hun?"

"Work." Freddie took a sip. She gave him the cash for the drink.

"Just as bad as that fellow over there." He gestured at the end of the bar. Freddie glanced once and recognized who the bartender was talking about immediately.

Will Graham was at the end of the bar. His face showed clear signs of misery and exhaustion. Freddie wondered what happened. She knew that it was his anniversary with the psychiatrist the day before, so why was he wallowing with the alcohol at a gay bar? She looked around for the man's lover, but nothing. She was interested. Not because she was going to publish it, but because Hannibal interested her.

She noticed a man sit next to Will. It happened rather quickly. A smile here and a smile there and the two were out of the bar. Freddie left her drink and followed. Quiet and careful not to be caught; there were a few words exchanged and then suddenly a kiss. They hopped into the car and drove off. Freddie tried to process everything and made a decision to go inform Hannibal in the morning. She wanted to see how it would play out.

Hannibal called Jack trying to find out where Will had gone. However, Jack did not answer. While he drove over to the bureau, he cursed in every way he could think of. He was certain of a couple of things: Will might be there, Beverly sure as hell knows where Will is, and if he goes everyone would know what happened.

Yet, he did not care if the bureau knew or did he regret what he had done. He wanted Will to come back home. He needed the empathetic nature of his. He wanted to touch him again. He wanted Will to show Hannibal his true colours again. He was tired of hiding and pretending. Jack was the first Hannibal went to talk to.

"I have no idea where he is." Jack said; his voice cold and stoic.

"For god's sake Jack, will you drop the disapproving father act and tell me where he is." Hannibal responded.

"If I knew where he was do you think I would not bring him back? There's a killer on the loose and there is no one here to understand him!" Jack stood up as Hannibal began to pace the office, "It's your fault to begin with."

"I did not question if it was my fault or not." Hannibal said, "Nor did I ask for your judgment." Jack and Hannibal fought with looks. They used to agree with one another, until Will and Hannibal decided to go out, "Where is he?"

"I don't know where he is!" Jack yelled.

"I do."

Both men turned to see Freddie Lounds, standing at the entrance of the office. She was debating whether to go inside or to stay outside, since the two men were fighting with each other. She did not want to be caught in the middle of it.

"Ms. Lounds." Hannibal answered with a sigh to his voice.

"I went to a bar last night and I saw Will Graham there," Freddie explained, "He left with someone who was not Dr. Lecter."

"And why are coming directly, before publishing it?" Jack asked. A story that juicy would not have a journalist saying it to the person it was involved with it first.

"I write about crime, not gossip." Freddie glared, "I have standards."

Hannibal scoffed and began to walk out of Jack's office. Jack did not follow; he was not the type to meddle in relationships. Beverly came out of another room with files in her hands. She stopped when she saw Hannibal. He did not stop. Her face turned red with rage and her hands shook. She wanted to strangle Hannibal for cheating on Will, but she took a hold of whatever serenity inside of her.

"Hannibal!" She shouted across the hallway. Hannibal stopped and turned, careful not to show any annoyance in his face, "I know what happened." She glared. Hannibal showed no expression.

"About?"

"How could you!?" She yelled, "On your anniversary! Why!?"

"Do you know where Will is?"

"Yes, but I'm not going to tell you!"

"Do you know where Will is?" Hannibal was annoyed and frustrated with the entire situation. It was his business with Will; there was no need for any third party to be involved with it. His voice overpowered Beverly and she cowered back a little.

"He's in a motel." Beverly said, "A cheap one close to the highway."

Hannibal left her there and left the bureau without talking to anyone else. His blood boiled in his veins with anger. He could not believe that Will would go sleep with another man.

Will woke up with a terrible headache. He looked around the room, the man he had taken with him last night still in his bed. Will sighed and jerked the man's shoulder trying to wake him up. The man woke up and turned to Will.

"Leave." Will said. The man chuckled and stretched like a cat.

"You were not kidding." The man chuckled. He looked for his pants.

"And please, hurry." Will answered, taking out a cigarette.

"Who do you have to answer for?" The man laughed, "You kept on mumbling "Hannibal" throughout the night and while we were fucking you said it." Will said nothing, "It's alright if you have a boyfriend. I have to answer to the wife."

"Yo-you're married?" Will turned back to see him. He blew the smoke out.

"Yeah, and I have a kid too. A girl, she's 17."

Will felt a hole in his stomach; Hannibal had cheated on him once and Will was about ready to destroy the world. This man had cheated on his wife who knows how many times and she was clueless. Will felt dirty. He felt like he was worse than Hannibal. He wanted someone to hold him. He needed that stability that Hannibal provided.

"Well, it was nice fucking you." The man winked before he left the room. Will sat on the bed in shock. He buried the cigarette on the ashtray and held a pillow in his arms. He bit his bottom lip trying not to cry. Everything reminded him of Hannibal and the pain.

Hannibal parked his car and went to the front desk. The receptionist popped her gum and balanced a pen in between her index and middle finger. Hannibal stood in front of her and she lifted her vision. She smiled flirtatiously and took a small step towards the desk to lean in closer.

"How can I help you?" Hannibal saw her eyebrows twitch a bit as if suggesting something else.

"I'm looking for someone, Will Graham." Hannibal said.

"Do you know when he checked in?" The woman asked, her name tag reading, Molly.

"Two days ago." Hannibal responded.

"Found him. Room 105." She said, "Still there."

Hannibal thanked her and left to find the room. His anger was still inside of him. His blood boiled inside of him and there was the slightest desire of skinning Will. He did not know how he was going to approach Will or what he was going to tell him. All he knew was that Will was going to go home, one way or another. He knocked on the door.

Will opened it, fully. His face showed clear signs of alcohol abuse. His eyes were tired of crying and sleeping late, his hands shook from both the cold and the toxins in his system, and he stunk of cigarette and booze. Will let him inside. The hotel was no better than Will. There were bottles laying around every where the sheets were dirty with blood and made into balls. Hannibal could smell the stench of the other man in the room.

"What do you want?" Will said, picking up a bottle from the table.

"You to come home."

"Why?" Will said, "You have Alana now, don't you?"

"Will, the fact that you went to sleep with another man, does not remedy the situation or make you any better." Hannibal stepped closer to Will and tried to take the bottle from Will's hand, but Will pulled away.

"Like I care." Will said, turning his back to Hannibal "I'm satisfied with what I did."

Hannibal clenched his fist with frustration and pushed him against the wall in front of him. Will let go of the bottle and tried to push Hannibal off of him. The small table with decorations moved with the rough movement, but nothing fell. They both knew the strength they were capable of, but neither used it completely. Hannibal did not want to hurt Will enough to scare him and Will did not want to anger Hannibal further.

"Are you satisfied that he placed his filthy hands on you?" Hannibal placed his hand on Will's throat, while the other held Will's hands over his head.

"Are you satisfied…?" Will gritted his teeth and almost hissed the words.

"With what?"

"For cheating on me?" Will bit his lips trying not to cry.

"I'm not. I did not mean for you to see Will." Hannibal said. His hand firm on Will's throat.

"Oh so, if I would have not seen… you would have carried on and I would have never known… would you have continued cheating on?"

"I told you it was only one time." Hannibal said, "I will not do it again." Will wanted to cry out of anger. He was angry at Hannibal, but he was angry at himself for not finding the right words to say.

"You're just as filthy as the stranger I slept with." Will growled.

"Now, Will…" Hannibal tightened the grip a bit.

Will reached for the elk statue on the table and hit Hannibal with it. It was not enough to knock the other man unconscious, but it was enough to disorient him and let Will go. Will stumbled out of the room at full speed. The two days he spent smoking holding him back because of the lack of air. He did not stop or look back to see if Hannibal was behind him.

He reached a park. There were no children or people. It was completely empty. The cold air pierced Will's lungs; tears streaming down his face, his hands gripping at his hair, and his legs finally giving out. Will sat on a bench. He knew Hannibal would be pissed. He was scared and heartbreaking with every passing minute. His hands shook with the cold and the fear he had. He tried to stop, but could not and kept on crying. Will wanted to forgive Hannibal, but he did not know if he could look passed what they had done.


End file.
